Innocence
by Mazarine Fennec
Summary: Oneshot HeeroxOC.. Duo's sister has caught the interest of a certain Wing Zero pilot.. and waht's this? Purring? XD Rated for content MarySue I guess


1Innocence: Wing Zero

He wiped sweat from his brow as he looked at the almost finished computer system that he'd planned on installing in Wing Zero. It was hard work, even for him, from the start, but Heero Yuy never backed down from anything... so he kept his mouth shut and continued working. Slight giggling reached his ears and he paused to look down. Standing at the bottom of Hellion, his sister's own gundam, was the tell tale girl her self. He watched as the tiny form of his sister leaned up to kiss what was unmistakably Duo on the cheek.. The man was a lot larger that Hina, and at times it would make everyone laugh. The two of them were alike, yet different at the same time. Hina, small, loud, and very stubborn, was usually the first to whip out a gun and shove it down someone's throat if they criticized her... and he couldn't blame her, the goth was always getting bad looks from those around her, yet she didn't care as long as Duo was around to snog her to death any chance he got.

Heero had approved of the relationship from the start, which surprised a few of his fellow companions. Duo was a hooligan who liked to blow shit up, but he wasn't that different from Heero, he had goals in life that he wanted to fulfil, and as gross as it was to think about, one of them was getting filled: Hina. They were perfect for each other. Duo had Hina to love him, tell him things that only she could, and Hina had Duo wrapped around ehr little finger.. It was amusing to say the least.

He watched as the muscular form of Duo Maxwell picked Hina up into his arms and retreated back into his own office... at least it was sound proofed walls, he didn't feel like listening to his sister and Duo having sex. Shaking his head and turning back to the new systems he let his mind wander off to Miki and he smiled to himself. If there was anyone in the world that was perfect... it was her.. At least in his eyes. She was so innocent, yet, she knew everything, and wasn't afraid to take on a world that would rape her before giving her a smile and welcoming her into it's society. Miki had, had a lot of hard relationships which left her broken inside.. And it made him want to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright.

There was something holding him back though... her brother. Duo was as protective of Miki as he was of his own twin sister, so Heero knew that she was untouchable. That didn't stop him, however, from glancing at her every chance he could get, and he found that she did the same.. He would have gladly stepped behind Duo's back and snuck away with Miki a few times, but he couldn't betray that trust he and the now non-braided pilot had.

A sudden noise pulled him from his thoughts as he looked down to see Miki herself walking into the hangar, still in her school clothing. Miki stayed to her school studies most of the time and decided to stay in the public school instead of the military provided school that Hina and Adara went to at the base... Miki wasn't cut out for the military work that the other two girls went through, it would have been enough to break the innocence in her, taint her soul. Not that he couldn't deny she wasn't as innocent as every one thought, he knew that she was a damn good computer experts when the tree girls had a mission. Hell, he owned his thanks to her for keeping Hina alive.. He watched silently as she walked over to Wing Zero and looked up.

"Are you just going to stare or are you going to let me up there?" she asked with a cute smile and Heero stepped back from the side of the cockpit door. He touched the cool metal of Wing Zero and the gundam's eyes lit up with life. Sending a mental link, Heero watched as the gundam knelt with it's hand out.

Miki stepped onto the hand and it lifted once again so that it was parallel to the cockpit door that he was standing on. She hopped off of it with a little "oof" and stood there looking at him. Heero was lost in those violet blue eyes for a moment before he realized that she was speaking.

"Where's Hina? I've got some things for her from Kira" she said reffering to his sister's body guard who had a thing for Hina.

"She's... out of commission for a while..." he said jerking his thumb to the closed door into Duo's office where it was most likely locked. Miki giggled a little bit.

" I figured, those two are insufferable when they get together..." she said as silence followed those words. Heero wiped his grease tainted hands on a rag.

"How's Quatre doing? I know he got hurt in that last battle we had.. I just haven't been able to see him... I was taking care of Hina's injuries" he said as she shrugged and walked over to lean against Zero next to him.

" Looks as if she's doing better, and Quatre's fine... actually Adara is visiting him right now... so I decided to give them a little peace... what about you?" she asked looking down at his hand that was still bandaged.

" I'll live.. It's not as broken as it should have been" he said flexing the sore appendage to show her. She smiled at him.

"That's good, I'd be really worried for you if it was something serious" she said her eyes downcast and a blush on her cheeks... it was so damn cute and he lost it. Fuck Maxwell, he wasn't letting this chance slip away from him. Slowly he lifted her chin with a finger and brought his face down to hers, their lips meeting for the first time.

Miki wasn't exactly shocked at the fact that Heero, the person she'd crushed on, was kissing her, but the fact that his lips, the lips of a soldier, were extremely soft. She kissed him back. Heero moved his body so that she was still leaning against the cold metal of Zero and his hips were placed against hers. He had his hands rested against her hips and she moaned a little bit at the sensation those hands sent traveling through her spinal cord. Heero took that instant and delved his tongue into her mouth. If it was one thing he was good at, it was taking advantage of situations that could benefit him, and her little gasp had been the perfect one. He worked his mouth against hers slowly and painfully (for her ). As far as he was concerned, Miki was still tentative of this, and he didn't want to scare away someone he'd wanted to be close to for so long.

After what seemed like eternity, Miki's brain kicked in and she moved her lips and tongue against his, lifting her arms around his back and placing them on his shoulder blades. In that instant Miki learned two things about the perfect soldier, Heero Yuy, he was extremely muscular and his shoulders were sensitive. She felt a shiver run along his own body and he groaned a little into the kiss, that groan rumbling through her body; it was invigorating. It seemed to give both of them a little bit more incentive to further this situation, and they hardly cared.

Before long, Miki worked up the courage to move her arms around his body, feeling the muscles twitch under feather light touches... their mouths worked furiously together and Heero found that he liked his hands buried in her hair, however, the braid that she kept it in today was frustrating him. With a little tug he pulled the bow out and ran his hands through her hair pulling out the slightly waved hair. He felt Miki loosen against him and he moved his kisses away from her mouth. He planted light kisses around her mouth and jaw bone eliciting little moans from behind swollen lips. He dragged his kisses down to her exposed collar bone and suckled a little bit on the flesh at the base of her neck.

Miki tilted her head back and groaned as she placed her hands on his shoulders... those kisses were driving her insane and the clothing she thought otherwise comfortable had become very... uncomfortable. Heero felt her stiffen and that told him that she was just as frustrated as he was at the moment and he moved his lips away from the now bruised skin. He looked down into her eyes and something at that moment passed between then. The silent question was answered when Miki's hands moved to lift his shirt from his body. He allowed her to do so and laughed a little when she gasped.. He was muscular, more than he'd been back during the Mariemaia war. He bent into kiss her again as his hands worked at the buttons on her shirt, ripping a few of them as he fumbled around. Miki helped when she could and soon enough both of them were shirtless.

Heero felt her shiver and he realized that she was still pressed against the cold gundanium alloy. He made up a quick solution as he moved their bodies towards the large cockpit. He was moving backwards and Miki, who didn't want to lose the contact between the two of them moved forward to keep their bodies connected. When Heero was positive that they were both inside, he moved his hands around the control board to find the button. He hit it and the cockpit door closed, leaving them in somewhat darkness where the only light was the soft glow of the control panels. His fell back into the comfortable seat and Miki went with him, straddling his hips.

Their passionate kisses lasted until Heero couldn't take it any more and he rested his forehead against her breast bone, the warm contact making the situation more frustrating.

"Miki..." he growled huskily which sent shivers of pleasure through her body.. She knew what that growl meant, and she didn't hesitate as she slowly ran her fingers along his back, letting him know that it was alright. He looked up into her eyes, questioning whether or not she was sure about this... he didn't want to take something from her that she was giving away in blind passion.. Her virginity was something she was supposed to give away to the person she loved. Her own eyes answered him as she bent to kiss him, her hands on his face. They told him that it was his to take and that she didn't mind. That was the breaking point. Somehow the two of them managed to discard any clothing that was left on their bodies, pants lay in a pile on the floor and a skirt was thrown over onto one of the controls. And their bodies were flipped, Heero propping himself above her using his arms. He stared down at her flushed face as her hands lay above her head. He knew he had permission to do this, but still..

"Miki... this is going to hurt a little" he said softly against her ear as she nodded her head. Slowly as to not hurt her, he entered her causing her to cry out a little in pain, squeezing her eyes shut at the throbbing. He kissed away the tears that fell and whispered endearments to her as his larger body covered her smaller body as if he was protecting her. He was in no hurry, there for not causing her more pain than was necessary. After adjusting to the foreign fulfillment that she wasn't used to having in her body, Miki was now compelled with a feeling of agitation, somehow the now full cavern of the apex of her thighs was aching with anticipation... the pleasure pain was too much for her to stand and she moved her hips up finding that it felt even better when she moved against him. Heero groaned at the friction and answered with his own thrust. They started a light pace between each other. Every thrust that Heero made was deep and slow and Miki moved her hips up to meet him. Both of them were perspirating and their bodies slid against each other as they moved. Heero's body demanded that me move faster, harder, but he refused, he wasn't going to hurt her, he didn't _want _to hurt her just because his body

demanded more. However, Miki was having the same problem, she _needed _him to move faster, to fill her as far as her body would allow him to. She moaned and he took that as "permission granted"

His body picked up the pace as his hips ground into hers, pushing himself as far as he could and withdrawing, only to move back into her. Every now and then Miki would let out a little whimper or a groan of pleasure that somehow formed his name. Her finger nails were digging into his back which only heightened the intensity. She could feel the release approaching and she tried to hold it back, prolonging the pleasure filled moments when Heero's godly body moved against her. This in turn caused her to tense up and her vaginal muscles tightened around him, making it all the more difficult for him to hold back. Slowly leaning his lips near her ear, he whispered into it the breath tickling her neck.

"Let go Miki... let it go.." he whispered, kissing her ear lobe.

With a cry Miki felt the orgasm tenfold, her eyes blinding with the force in which it hit her. She dug her nails farther into his back as the trembles of pleasure slowly drained her strength from her body as Heero too came within her. She felt tired all of a sudden and barely felt Heero collapse onto her. It wasn't as if he crushed her, but as if his body was a protective blanket.

They lay there in the Semi darkness, bathing in the after glow of their activities. Miki ran her hands softly at the base of Heero's neck, petting at his hair and giggling at times when he elicited a little noise that sounded like a purr. He now had a sore back, half moon marks from her nails adorning his back like battle scars. But, like the principal of equivalent exchange, she now had a small bruise on her neck from where he'd been sucking on for the last five minutes.

"What about Duo?..." she asked softly when his tongue flicked out over her skin. Heero just held her in his arms.

"Fuck him..." Heero murmured burying his face in her neck again, feeling very tired. "He's going to have to deal with it..."

Miki giggled and wrapped herself tighter into his arms...

"I'm sorry for..." she ran her fingers over the cuts from her nails.. Heero just made that purring noise again and nuzzled her neck.

"Don't worry about it... I don't mind.." he said and she smiled.. He was warm, his naked form laying atop of her own... it was something short of a fairy tale for her... Heero being the very heroic knight in shining armor...or lack there of. She smiled as she closed her eyes... Who knew that Heero Yuy purred like a cat and knew how to cuddle...

THERE YOU GO. I wrote this when I was sick and it turned out better than I expected it to.. And I made sure to make it rated R and not NC-17 like I could have... I could have made it a lot more graphic that it really was, but decided that any other vulgarity would dispell the fact that it was supposed to be a very passionate moment between the two of them For my friend Iya-Chan, hope you like it.


End file.
